But They Know Better
by Borrowed Twenties
Summary: Had they always thought of each other in such a stereotypical manner, or was there more that lurks beneath the surface? A series of one-shots. BxB
1. But She Knows Better

Hey everyone, this is my first ever fanfiction, especially in Bones. This is going to be a short, random one-shot. This author is just a beginner, so please be gentle, haha. P My day would be much more brighter if you press that little button at the bottom and ahem review. Please do! :D I would really really value your comments. I'm thinking of writing two more one-shots from different points of view but if you think this fic is ugly, I won't continue. Thanks! xD

Oh yes, disclaimer: It would be fab to own Bones, but no I don't, and that is evident from the fact that they haven't got together yet. And thou shalt now begin.

**But She Knows Better**

She calls him an assertive alpha male, a cocky FBI special agent, someone who admittedly has good people skills. When on a case, they are partners, bond strong and undefeatable and a team to reckon with. After work, they are merely friends, good ones at that.

But she knows better.

Her heart tells her something else, something she's long been denying. Her heart tells her that she loves him.

She doesn't know when it all started. Perhaps it was the time they met, when she could feel those vibes, somehow drawing her closer to him and maybe, him to her. Or maybe it was when he had shown his limitless concern, or risked his life for her many a time. All that tension, threatening to rip them apart… Which one of them is it? She really isn't sure.

She had never noticed this _love_ until much later. Angela's prodding had only served to strengthen her denial. Had she been that oblivious? Now, it seemed, that she had been just that – oblivious.

Realization had struck her after the mistletoe kiss. It had left her flustered, caught off guard and… And something she wished she could go back to again. And it had flooded her with a warm sensation, a sensation that was comparable to none. It was better than the moments she had shared with Sully, and so much more than anything she had experienced.

And yet she never wanted to face it. In reality, she had been running away. Running away from the truth, telling herself she didn't love him and that it was all just a big mistake, when in actual fact, she was afraid.

Afraid of trusting again, afraid of getting her heart broken again, afraid of being left to struggle alone again.

And that line. That line had stopped everything.

And they've been dancing around this unnamed space for many years, trapped by that line drawn ages ago, the boundary that draws the thin line separating friendship and love.

She really had to stop and ask herself a very important question sometimes. Had that line not been there, would she – they, in fact – have done anything about it? Would they have advanced beyond friendship? Would they, really?

But she would never know.

And she would never ask him. She would never tell him the truth. She didn't want to destroy that beautiful friendship they had built up just by a moment of folly.

She didn't want to be shamed if she found out he never felt anything for her that was beyond friendship.

And so, she would take it to the bottom of her heart, hidden, where no one would ever know…


	2. But He Knows Better

Hello again :D I'm eternally grateful to those reviews that I got. Thank you! I really appreciate your comments. This is another one-shot showing Booth's point of view. It isn't as nice as the first, I don't know why, but I hope you'll enjoy it! Also, motivation comes in the form of... Yup, you've guessed it, reviews! So please please click that button at the bottom. xD

Disclaimer: I once again announce that I do not own Bones. Unfortunately.

**But He Knows Better**

He calls her an overconfident anthropologist, a workaholic who loves her bones, someone who admittedly is very dedicated to her work. When on a case, they are partners, bond strong and undefeatable and a team to reckon with. After work, they are merely friends, good ones at that.

But he knows better.

His heart tells him something else, something he's been trying to forget. His heart tells him that he loves her.

He doesn't know when it all started. Perhaps it was the time they met, when he could feel those strong vibes, somehow drawing him closer to her and maybe, him to her. Her dedication to her work, her inner strength – he really admired her for it secretly, although he would never admit it, especially not to her.

He had always known this love was someone there, residing in the depths of his heart, hidden away from all humanity. Alright, maybe not – apparently the "wise" Angela could detect some traces of his feelings. Or maybe it was because she just wanted his dear Bones to finally find her dream guy.

Whatever it was, it didn't really matter. What really mattered was, did Bones really feel the same way?

Sometimes, he felt it from her. That genuine smile, that gorgeous laugh, her sparkling eyes… And that mistletoe kiss… Hadn't it been she who pulled his tie and deepened the kiss? Yet she frustrated him so – she'd always hide it after a second. He couldn't tell - she switched too fast. How was he to know whether that meant 'Yes I do like like you' or 'No I don't pluck rose petals because of you"?

So, did she just treat him as her good friend and great partner, or did she see something else in him?

He'd always appreciated the fact that she had chosen him of all people to confide in, tell her deepest fears, spill out her sorrows. And in turn, he too opened that closet full of skeletons to her – all those army sniper days, all those gruesome killing, everything.

And yet he never wanted to face this love. In reality, he had been running away. Running away from the truth, telling himself he wasn't good enough for her and that it was all just a big mistake, when it actual fact, he was afraid.

Afraid of telling her and risk everything that they've been together.

And that line. That line had stopped everything.

And they've been dancing around this unnamed space for many years, trapped by that line drawn ages ago, the boundary that draws the thin line separating friendship and love.

Why in the world did he create just a stupid line? Its existence taunted his sleep every night, made his heart twist every time he saw his dear Bones, made him regret.

He really had to stop and ask himself a very important question sometimes. Had that line not been there, would he – they, in fact – have done anything about it? Would they have advanced beyond friendship? Would they, really?

He would never know. But oh well, it was probably for the best.

He could never ask her. He could never tell her the truth. He didn't want to destroy that beautiful friendship they had built up just by a moment of folly.

He didn't want his ego to be deflated if he found out she never felt anything for him that was beyond friendship.

No, that wasn't true. It was… It was because he would never be good enough for something as perfect as her, someone as strong as her, someone who made his day.

And so, he would try to leave it behind, far, far behind, till he reachs a point where he can see it no longer…


	3. But They Know Better

Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing once again. This will be the last one-shot of this series of one-shots. It'll be from Angela's point of view this time. Hmm, I'm glad to have written these one-shots. Frankly speaking, I've only watched ONE episode of Bones so far on Fox TV when I went to Australia during one of my holidays and I decided to find more about it when I got home. I got hooked onto the plot and fanfics so now I know quite a bit of info of Bones. Please let me know if I posted something that isn't according to the plot; thanks!

Oh yes, and one word: Review!

**But They Know Better**

She calls them a great team, a team that looks great together. She knows for a fact that once they work together they are virtually undefeatable, powerful and strong - his people smarts simply complements her intelligence, making them invincible partners. She understands that they are friends, close ones at that, and they also often meet up for dinner and the sorts.

But she knows better.

After all her experiences with dating and relationships, she can tell just at a glance that there's something more to their relationship. Something lurking beneath the surface of the seemingly only-friends relationship, creating tension in the air. As cheesy as it may sound, she can even feel the sparks practically jumping when she sees their eyes connect; that fire, she's seen it before. She's seen it in love.

She doesn't know when it begun. Could it be the time when they'd first met? Attraction would be sure to have come, whether the both of them liked it or not - admittedly, he was an outright hunk in FBI-issued armour and she was a gorgeous brunnette. They were so different, yet so alike. He trusted his gut feelings and his sixth sense, while she was based totally on logic and analysis. He believed in religion but she advocated science. He was an expert at emotions and she was an expert at her bones. But as they said, didn't opposites attract? She sensed the underlying feeling that they felt something more than their partnership, their friendship, and it just grew stronger as each day went by. It was so obvious by now that she was completely sure that even Cullen would be able to tell of it.

So she had prodded them, nudged them, did whatever she could to get them together. Yet, those stubborn two refused to do anything about it. What were the two of them _doing_?! Was it the "lengendary" line that was stopping them? No dating with your colleagues? What could they be afraid of, that they couldn't admit their true feelings to each other? It was about time they got together! Two long years could not have done anything but serve as a strengthening of their bond.

It was probably that line. That line had probably stopped everything.

And they've been dancing around this unnamed space for many years, trapped by that line drawn ages ago, the boundary that draws the thin line separating friendship and love.

Had that line not been there, would they have gotten together? Would they, really?

But she would never know.

But then again, it wasn't as though she would give up.

Brennan deserved someone reliable to count on, and that person, she was certain, would be Booth. He cared so much for her and protected her. And in turn, they had shared so much. She was absolutely sure that with a little more match-making, they would reach that.

And who better to attempt than Angela Montenegro?

And once she started on something, she would never give up. No, not until she reached her goal.

So, she would try harder and wait for that day when the two would finally confess their obvious love to each other and finally become a couple.

And then, she would get to grin smugly and say she was right all along. After all, the "love doctor" could never be wrong, could she?

But until then, she would have to think of various ways to get them together and hope that she'll get them on the right direction...

The direction of love.


End file.
